First Love Won't Be The Last
by Shizuka Riyuna
Summary: As Yukina and Kisa were going on their date, Kisa saw someone that he never expected to see again. A short story of Kisa's past and present love life. The collision of the past and the present. The first chapter is in Yukina's point of view and the second in Kisa's.


First Love Won't Be the Last

It was a hot afternoon and Yukina was running as fast as he can to the park.

"Kisa-san!" Yukina shouted, trying to get Kisa's attention away from his phone.

"Kisa-saaaaaaan!"

Finally Kisa-san heard him and kept his phone.

"Stop shouting. You're so embarrassing." Kisa scoled.

"I can't help it. I was just really happy to see you." Yukina smiled.

'Is he trying to give me a heart attack with that smile?!' Kisa blushed as he thought.

"Kisa-san? Why is your face red?" Yukina asked, examining Kisa.

"It's nothing you idiot! It's really hot and you made me wait for half an hour!" Kisa excused.

"Sorry, our professor wanted us to stay and help clean up the classroom. Took us a long time, because everyone started slacking off halfway." Yukina explained.

Yukina started telling Kisa what happened when something caught Kisa's eye.

He looked in the direction of a couple walking by and stared at them.

Yukina looked at the same direction wondering what Kisa was looking at.

Suddenly there were tears in Kisa's eyes.

"Kisa-san?" Yukina asked.

"Oh, this is nothing," Kisa said, wiping off the tears, "The sun is too bright."

"Do you know that guy?" he questioned.

"Yah." Kisa admitted, "He was my first boyfriend."

Hearing this made Yukina worry, so he tried to change the topic.

"So Kisa-san! What movie do you want to watch?"

"Oh, there's that new movie I really wanted to watch. Everyone said it was good." Kisa answered.

"Let's go eat first before we head to the movies." Yukina suggested.

"Sure."

Yukina held Kisa's hand and they walked away to look for a restaurant.

Days have passed after that event and Kisa became busy because one of the mangas he's working on is going to be made into an anime.

*Busy tone* (Cell phone)

"This is the 8th time this week. What is Kisa-san doing?" Yukina asked himself.

Since no one was answering, he sent a text instead:

Kisa-san, call me when you're free. Yukina.

Yukina waited for a minute and got a reply from Kisa.

Sorry, I'm really busy at the moment, but I promise to call you once this is over.

'Is he avoiding me? He's always so busy.' Yukina thought, 'It's been a month now and we haven't had a decent conversation. I mean, I understand that making an anime could make someone busy but couldn't he have time to at least say: "Good Morning" or "Good Night"?'

Yukina kept pacing around the room as he thought to himself.

'Maybe I should go visit him after work.' Yukina decided.

Yukina left work early to catch up to Kisa before he goes home.

When he reached Kisa's workplace, he was just leaving.

"Kisa-san!" he called out.

Kisa faced Yukina and blushed.

"Yukina? What are you doing here?" Kisa asked, surprised.

"I came to see you." Yukina said with a smile.

"I swear one of these days I might die just by looking at that smile." Kisa mumbled.

"What?" Yukina asked, confused.

"Nothing." Kisa confirmed.

"Kisa!" somebody called from behind. "Good work! Keep safe going home!"

"Yah! You too!" he answered back.

Yukina noticed something about the guy and realized that he was the guy they saw in the park.

"Kisa-san? Wasn't he the guy we saw in the park?"

"Oh… Yah…" Kisa blushed.

"You said he was your first boyfriend… Are you cheating on me?!" Yukina accused.

"Wha-? No! What gave you that idea?!" Kisa answered.

"You don't text or call me back anymore and if you do, you would say: 'I'm busy' or 'Maybe later' or 'Sorry. Can't right now.' Were you with him for these past few weeks?" Yukina asked.

"Of course, I was! He'll be the voice actor for the male protagonist!" Kisa said, annoyed.

"I guess you're having too much fun with him to even say hello to me." Yukina said.

"It's not my fault. I was really busy. Ask anyone." Kisa said.

There was silence between them and Kisa broke it with a question.

"Yukina? Don't you trust me?"

"I do, but… it's just that… I can't compete with the "first boyfriend", and that day at the park, you cried when you saw him! What was that about?! Do you still love him?!"

Kisa heaved a sigh, "I'll explain when we get to my house. We can't really discuss it here. I promise I'll explain to you everything." Kisa assured.

The walk home was silent and neither of them looked at each other, but they kept a close distance.

When they reached Kisa-san's house, they sat across each other in the living room.

Kisa sighed and told the story:

"His name is Aki. He's just a boy in our neighborhood that I didn't know, but one day he saved me from a car accident when we were little and since then our parents became close friends and so did we. We went to the same middle school and high school, and we would walk home together. But then one day, when I was waiting for him I found a note in my locker saying that I should meet him under the tree behind our school. When I got there, to my surprise it was Aki. Under that tree, he confessed to me. It was then that I realized that I actually had feelings for him, so I accepted him. We started dating after that. No one knew about it, especially our parents. But after graduation, he told me that his parents wanted him to go to America to study medicine. We knew that long distance relationships won't work out, so I had to end it. I told him that I want him to be happy and to have a family of his own. Nothing will happen between two guys; I can't give him kids. He was sad when I told him, but even I felt bad. After that I distanced myself from him; I had to forget him and he has to forget me. I ignored his calls, texts and emails, and whenever he would come over looking for me, I would sneak out through the backdoor and go to a friend's house. Even when he was already in America, he still sent me pictures and letters saying that he swears he'll come back for me. Then one day, the letters stopped coming. I was both relieved and sad, but it was better this way. I haven't heard from him since. When we saw him with a woman in the park that day, I cried because he found someone and was able to let me go. It was also a coincidence that he was the voice actor in the anime we were working on. I'm surprised he still remembers me. Turns out, he quit medicine and went in to acting. He came back here after college and met Saki-san. They got married last year and are expecting a baby now… I'm really happy for him."

Silence filled the room as Kisa finished his story.

Yukina approached Kisa and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I doubted you. I just thought… I got a little… paranoid. I thought you still love him since he was your first boyfriend." Yukina said.

"Stop saying cute things." Kisa scolded as he cupped Yukina's face with his hands, "I only said he was my first BOYFRIEND, but YOU'RE my first LOVE."

Yukina was surprised. "Don't say things like that or else I'll eat you."

"Then eat me, I'm delicious after all." Kisa teased.

Yukina leaned in to kiss him, pushing him down on the couch.

They're tongues intertwined as they kissed.

Yukina slips his right hand under Kisa's shirt, groping his torso.

"Nn… Ahh…" Kisa moaned, as Yukina starts playing with his nipples.

"It's just your nipples but you're already hard down there." Yukina teased, kissing Kisa's neck as he unbuttoned Kisa's pants.

"It's your fault for being cu- Ha!" Kisa was interrupted when Yukina grabbed his cock.

Kisa continued moaning as his hand went up and down.

Yukina undressed Kisa and Kisa did the same to Yukina.

Kisa spread his legs and Yukina inserted a finger in his anus.

"Hn!" Kisa moaned.

Then two…

"Mm…"

Then three…

"Yuki…na… put it… in… already…" Kisa pleaded.

Yukina couldn't wait either.

Kisa lifted his legs, inviting Yukina.

"You're so sexy, Kisa-san." Yukina complimented as he inserted his cock in Kisa's anus.

"A- Haaaa!"

"Are you ok?" Yukina asks.

"I'm… fine… Don't… stop…" Kisa answered.

Yukina moves in and out of Kisa, and as he moves Kisa moans.

"Uh… uhh… hn…. Mm… haaa..."

"Does it feel good?" Yukina asked.

"Hm… Yeah… Faster Yu…ki…na…. aahhh!"

Yukina obeyed and thrusts much fiercely.

"Ha.. ah! Haaaa…. Aaah! Yuki…na….. I'm…. I'm cumming…."

"Wait not yet!" Yukina held on to Kisa's cock.

"Haaaah! Yukina….. please…."

Yukina moves faster as he reaches climax.

He lets go of Kisa's cock.

"Haaaaaaa… aaahh!" They both released their juices at the same time.

Yukina landed on Kisa and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you, Kisa-san." Yukina said.

"I love you too." Kisa answered.

They kissed once more and fell asleep on the couch.


End file.
